Caged Loveless Phoenix
by BlueLunarAngel
Summary: Haruka Phoenix is a powerful & beautiful girl who doesn't follow the rules like other Shinigami do. She's a child prodigy, much like her greatest foe; Toshiro Hitsugaya. The two don't get along AT ALL! However, the two have to get along when she is stuck under his wing! To make matters even worse, Haruka becomes Toshiro's kryptonite! Will Haruka change for her friends and Toshiro?
1. Ice, Flame, and Hatred

Caged Loveless Phoenix

Haruka Phoenix is a powerful and beautiful girl who doesn't follow the rules like other Shinigami do. She's a child prodigy, much like her greatest foe; Toshiro Hitsugaya. The two don't get along AT ALL! However, the two have to get along when she is stuck under his wing! To make matters even worse, Haruka becomes Toshiro's kryptonite! Will Haruka change for her friends and Toshiro?

**~Bleach 01: Ice, Flame, and Hatred  
**

***Ring, ring, ring, ring***

**…**

***Ring, ring, ring, ring***

"M-Meh." I mumbled as I listened to the alarm clocks annoying melody. It rang and rang, driving me crazy. I snuggled my head under my pillow, trying to fall back into my deep slumber. My good dream was ruined…

"Get up, Hime." I heard the familiar beautiful, deep, feminine voice in my inner world. "That clock is driving me insane."

"I don't wanna get up. Just ignore it." I responded, but soon saw a shining ruby red light from the open views of my pillow. I heard the clock silence and I sighed happily. My pillow was yanked from my face and an ice cold cup of water splashed my face. I blinked, now fully awake. I sat up, glaring at my manifested Zanpaktou.

"Oi, Rubi Honoobara (Ruby BlazeRose)! What was that for!?" I scowled at her, clenching my hands into fists. She crossed her arms, staring down at me.

"Hime, you'll be late again if you don't get up yourself. I'm sick of waking you up." Rubi ran a hand through her beautiful, silky black locks. I rolled my eyes and she ruffled my wet hair, like a playful older sister. She literally was like a sister for me, even though she was my Zanpaktou.

She had long wavy, black hair to her knees and beautiful ruby red eyes. Her skin was pale, but it was pretty. She had a large chest, which I snuggled in when I needed a snuggle buddy (which was rarely). She had the beautiful figure of a woman in her mid-twenties. Curves and all was goddess like.

"Let me help you get ready, Hime." Rubi took my hands and pulled me from my bed. I yelped and stumbled a bit as I followed behind her fast walking pace. I sighed as she yanked me into the bathroom with my Shinigami uniform.

I hated looking at myself in the mirror because I hated my looks. I had red colored hair similar to Rubi's ruby eyes. My eyes were a bright pink, but they always looked dull when I was sleepy like I am now. My chest was medium sized, nowhere near most of the busty woman I've met here in the Soul Society. Rubi always told me my breasts went well with my body type. I was **short**, and I hated it. I was always called 'little munchkin' by _all_ the other Shinigami. I knew I was probably the shortest Shinigami in the Sereitie.

I don't know how old I am in human years. I don't ever even remember dying anyways, seriously. I don't remember having friends, going to that place called school, but I remember only one person from my family. He was a handsome man with brown hair, chestnut colored eyes, and glasses. I knew he was my father, but I found it hard to believe.

I don't ever remember living in that world. All I can remember is waking up in the Soul Society and a woman telling me that I had Spiritual Energy that was outstanding for a child my age. I've been here for a very long time, and I've made many memories.

Many memories both good and bad.

I came out of my daydreams when Rubi began to brush my bed-head hair. I looked at the mirror with my usual poker face.

"How would you like your hair, Hime?" Rubi asked, running her fingers slowly through my hair.

"The usual pigtails." I told her, closing my eyes. She nodded as a response and I handed her my white ribbon and my black ribbon. She brushed up my left pigtail, tying it with the white ribbon. She finished up the right pigtail with the black ribbon and unbuttoned my shirt.

"Hime, may I give you some advice for the day?" Rubi smiled warmly as she slid off my sleeves and threw the shirt in a clothes basket. I nodded and she continued. "I think maybe Hime should stop being so distant towards other Shinigami. You should make more friends."

I scoffed at this. Not this lecture again.

"Hime shouldn't be such a lone wolf. It's not good for you." Rubi said and I raised a hand to stop her from talking.

"Rubi, stop talkin." I rolled my eyes. "It's not me that's the problem. It's those fools."

It's true, but to be honest, I felt angry around the other Shinigami. Only a selected few liked me. I say about 95% of the Shinigami didn't like me here. The reasons were either something foolish or something of envy.

Things like:

"She's always with the Taichous."

"What makes her so special?"

"She's a midget."

"Her hair is so unusual and ugly. I like Renji's better."

"Who wears their hair in pigtails anymore?"

"She's nothing but a kid."

"Your pink eyes are weird. Are you some type of demon?"

"The Soutaichou only wants you here because he pities you."

"The Fukotaichous pity you too because you're a lonely ghost."

The words they spoke were probably true. I mean, I left the Shinigami Academy early because I was too strong to compete with the others; therefore the trainees teased me for my looks. The Soutaichou, Yamamoto, came in person to escort me to the Sereitie. I thought it was a joke, until he gave me a uniform.

He told me I was of Taichou level if I could reach Bankai, so he brought me here. Thing is, my Fire Zanpaktou is controlled by my emotions. I can control Rubi easily as long as I'm focused and calm. If I get sad, the flames are weaker. If I'm angry…

I shook my head. Those memories of anger were too much to handle. Those nightmares of my past would reappear every now and then. When they did, it hurt my heart to the very core.

"There you go, Hime. All suited up!" Rubi pumped a fist into the air and I blinked. I didn't even realize she had slipped off my pants and slipped on my uniform for me, which was WAY too big on me. The sleeves went past my hands and the pants legs went past my feet, but I liked it better that way. I blinked and stared at the mirror in disgust.

I never hated my looks all that much until I came to the Shinigami Academy, where everyone began to make fun of me for it. I hated my hair, my height, my eyes, and my snow white skin. I hated them because no one liked it, so I was outcasted.

No one would ever understand me, no one but Rubi.

I stormed out the bathroom, not looking back. Rubi transformed back into her sword state and I strapped her around my waist with my pink sash. I tied my blade to my left hip and left my little room into the living room. On the couch sat two girls, who desperately wanted to become close to me for reasons I've yet to discover.

"Ohayou, Haruka Onee-sama!" Tomoyo Tsubasa smiled happily at me, jumping from her seat on the couch. I watched as she ran to me and grabbed my hand. I scowled as I heard Rubi laugh at me from her inner world.

Tomoyo (I call her Tomo for short) died when she was 15 years old. She had light green hair that she wore in a ponytail atop her head. Her eyes were a pretty amethyst color and she was taller than me (of course -_-). She was _kinda _flat chested, which I often laughed at mentally, but she was a cute girl either way. She wore the Shinigami uniform, which wasn't too big or too small for her. Her short ranged Zanpaktou was tied to her back.

"Ohayou, Tomo, I'm going out early." I pat her head and headed for the door until a knife flew past my cheek, letting a few strands of hair fall to the ground. I growled and turned swiftly to the skilled woman in the doorway behind me, twirling another knife on her fingers.

"Are you tryin to kill me, Scout!?" I screeched pointing at the knife enraged. She sighed and threw the other knife onto the ground. Scout calmly smirked and crossed her arms.

"Stop leaving your panties in the bathroom floor, baka." Scout held up my white laced panties and I turned red, starting to stutter from embarrassment. "How plain can you be? White panties Haruka, really?"

I ran to her and snatched them from her. "Go to hell and burn!" I barked at her as Tomo laughed loudly.

Scout Musubi looked about 18 years old. She had sky blue hair with pretty purple streaks in them. She wore her hair in a bun tied with a beautiful satin white ribbon that made the perfect bow. Her figure was almost perfect with almost perfect sized breasts to match. She also was a roommate and wore the Shinigami uniform. Her Zanpaktou was tied to her right hip.

Scout was always cracking jokes about how we all came in the perfect sizes. I was small, Tomoyo was medium, and she was large. We were like three peas in a pod. I didn't like to admit it, but they (my friends I guess) were like flowers to me. Tomo was my Daisy and Scout was my Water Lily. All my… Close friends, were flowers to me because I had a secret deep love for flowers of all kinds.

"I-I'm leaving!" I scoffed, tucking the white panties in my pocket and walking out the room. I flash-stepped to the entrance of the Shinigami Housing Units and saw my _favorite_ Taichou waiting for me.

Realize, dear readers, that I used sarcasm when I said the word favorite.

"Haruka, you're late." Toshiro Hitsugaya stood in front of me, arms crossed and that usual cold expression. I was barely shorter than him, but it sucked let me tell ya.

"Aren't I always?" I joked, pulling out a peppermint and placing it into my mouth. I looked up at him and gave a smirk. "How are ya, Toshiro?"

"That's Hitsugaya-Taichou to you, Haruka. Learn respect for your superiors." He spoke sternly. I pretended to cry dramatically.

"Oh no~ Little Chibi-kun is gonna hurt me with his _big bad_ ranking~!" I fake wined, making an anime vain pop up on his forehead.

"Stop calling me Chibi-kun! I'm taller than you!" He shouted, and that really pissed me off.

"I'm not short! You're just barely taller anyways you beast!" I yelled.

"Urasai!" He retorted.

"Burn in hell already!" I snapped back.

We were glaring at each other so hard I could see sparks between our eyes. I felt a hand go atop my head as the other hand did the same for Toshiro's.

"Taichou~ Haru-chan~ don't fight like that! What would people think of you two silly little lovers~?" Rangiku Matsumoto giggled as she pushed us closer. "Hug and make up!"

"We are NOT lovers!" We both shouted in unison at Rangiku, looking back at each other fiercely.

"I hate you, ice midget." I hissed at him.

"Back at you, flame brain." Toshiro scoffed back.

"I hate you more!" I hissed like an angry cat.

"I'll hate you for as long as I live!" He growled like the stupid mutt he was.

I pretended to cry again and hid behind Rangiku, another one of my 'friends'. "Ran-chan~" I wailed, calling her by the nickname I gave her. "Chibi-kun is being mean to me!"

Toshiro rolled his eyes and held an envelope to me. I snatched it from his hands and looked at the pretty cursive writing.

"Old geezer Yama gave me a letter?" I mumbled, ripping it open. I sat in the grass, Rangiku at my side. Toshiro sat in front of me as I scanned the paper.

"He wants me to go to the Captain's meeting this afternoon?" I asked, looking at the white haired bastard.

He nodded. "So I'll be escorting you today." He glared at me and continued. "No funny games, Haruka."

I smirked at him to annoy him. "No promises, Toshiro."

He was about to speak until Rangiku grinned happily. "Haru-chan, lets drink when you get out of the meeting!"

"I never drank before Ran-chan…" I mumbled softly so no one would hear me. Toshiro growled at Rangiku and grabbed her wrist.

"Matsumoto, you're not going anywhere until you finish your work!" Toshiro yanked Rangiku to her feet and she whined. I stood up too, ignoring Toshiro's hand as he held it out to me. "Haruka, you'll be with me until the meeting."

"Damn it, I'm stuck with you?" I groaned as we headed towards the Squad 10 Barracks.

"Don't complain, besides, you'll be helping Matsumoto with her work." Toshiro looked over his shoulder at me and a pouting Rangiku. "The both of you will do the paper work with me, understand?"

"Y-Yes Taichou.." Rangiku said sadly. I just scoffed and crossed my arms.

-_-_-_-_-Caged Loveless Phoenix-_-_-_-_-

~Toshiro POV

Haruka and I hated one another. It all made sense if you put it together. She and I were like the sun and moon. She was always so reckless, stubborn, and quiet naïve. She was always breaking some type of rule. Just two days ago, she had gone to fight Hollows out in the districts on her own when she had been told not to. She was scolded and put on lockdown, which she had decided to break those laws too.

She's broken so many rules and disrespected so many of her superiors, yet Soutaichou keeps her around saying she's worth the trouble! I think someone else better suited is out there.

I had learned she and Matsumoto were rather close. Haruka was usually alone when I saw her around the Seireitei. She was always training by herself or eating in silence up a tree. She always seemed to have a poker face. I heard many rumors around here about her, much gossip wasn't good. I lot of Shinigami here did not like Haruka.

Neither did I. Well, I didn't hate her, she just irritated me. She was always calling every Taichou by their first names, which is also another law she broke. She was always acting out on her own and she wasn't even put in a Squad here since Soutaichou brought her. He says he wants her to reach Bankai, but it's more like she's on a damn vacation!

She wasn't mature either. I hated having the same 'child prodigy' title as her. It was as if everyone was treating her like an idiot while I was still some type of God or something.

People feared Haruka, which I didn't understand. I know her Zanpaktou is of flames like the Soutaichou, but why is everyone so terrified? Was it her pink-red hair? Was it her pretty pink eyes? That too-adorable-child-like face?

I had never seen Haruka truly smile. Even around Matsumoto, I hadn't seen a real smile on Haruka's face. I knew Haruka also had made friends with Scout Musubi and Tomoyo Tsubasa, her roommates. Haruka was even friends with most of the Taichou and Fukutaichou around here. Haruka often spent time with Matsumoto, Rukia, Renji, Jushiro, Shunsui, Aizen, and mainly Gin. She and Gin really hit it off when she came. Aizen became her second friend, that's when everyone spread word out about Haruka. She was the talk of the Soul Society until the negative gossip spread.

Haruka's eyes held a dark, cold, lonely emotion… No one seemed to notice it. Her body language even said it. I didn't hate Haruka, no not at all. I… I wanted to be close with her, but it was almost impossible. She and I just couldn't get along.

"Yo Toshiro, are we going to that meeting or not?"

I heard Haruka as she jumped over the couch and walked to my desk. I nodded and stood.

"That's Hitsugaya-Taichou to you. Yes Haruka, let's take our leave." I walked to the door with a grouchy Haruka behind. "Matsumoto, you stay here and finish your work, that's an order."

I heard Matsumoto whine as I closed the door to my office. Haruka stood beside me, looking empty as usual. I glanced at her and looked ahead, trying not to look at her. No one seemed to notice the fading flame in Haruka's eyes…

So why did I?

**So a new saga has begun cause I'm bored!**

**Sky's laptop has broken, so we cant work together on Love is a Violent Pain *cries***

**However, I'll do this story while I await for her!**

**Haruka is based off of Pokemonsky1999 herself, so this is a story about herself and Toshiro :D**

**Haruka is indeed my OC and Tomoyo is also mine. Scout is Sky's however!**

**Anyways, review please and tell me what you think!**

**I'll update as quickly as I can.**


	2. Outcast, Eyes, and Seat

Caged Loveless Phoenix

**Blue: Horary for another chapter. I hope you enjoy~**

**Toshiro: Blue owns nothing but the story line, Haruka, and Tomoyo**

**Rangiku: Pokemonsky1999 owns Scout!**

**Rukia: Its a long chapter too.**

**~Bleach 02: Outcast, Eyes, and Seat**

~Haruka POV

The eyes of the Shinigami watching me walk… No, they were glaring. Their eyes put all their hate for me into them. Some even looked at me in fear. They made me feel so uneasy and irritated, like always. I would never get used to those eyes of hatred and fear. It's been a long time since I've arrived in the Seritei, yet I still felt as if those looks were tug roughly on my string of pain and loneliness. Toshiro didn't seem to notice, or at least he might have and didn't speak up. Their eyes were like bullies to me. I knew what their eyes said all the time and it made me want to hide behind the very Taichou in front of me who I hated more than those eyes.

That's how hurt I was by mere words. Those eyes were practically saying I was a witch. I tensed up as I heard a girl telling me how she wanted to spit in my direction. I took a step closer to Toshiro, hoping he wouldn't notice my out-of-character retreat. He glanced at me, his teal eyes staring into my pink ones. I quickly looked away and scoffed. He leaned to my ear.

"Why is everyone looking at you like that?" He whispered.

"I don't know." I answered, but that was a fat ass lie. I wasn't going to show weakness to this fool of a Taichou.

I wanted to curl up and vanish, pretending I had never become a Shinigami. Oh who am I kidding? I would never be accepted anywhere I went. I'll always be alone, since my past…

-_-_-_-_-Caged Loveless Phoenix-_-_-_-_-

~Toshiro POV

I was totally uncomfortable with these staring eyes; it feels like I had just become a Taichou all over again. I realized after a while of walking, they were staring at Haruka. They weren't just staring; they glared at her as if she was a disgusting animal.

I honestly don't see why there is so much hate for Haruka. Yes, she can be annoying, irritating, stubborn, reckless, and quiet a tease but it isn't like she's evil. Besides, most of the Shinigami were friends with their Taichou and Fukotaichou, so I didn't see a different in Haruka.

I agree, her appearance made her stand out above all else. She had pink eyes and pink-red hair, but is that the reason she's outcasted?

Its jut like me back in the districts. I had no one to care for me but Momo and my Oba-san (granny); I was just fine with that. So what if the people didn't like me… I-I didn't care.

Haruka's case is different from mine. She has no one to care for her and she can't care for herself, because she doesn't know how to. No one ever taught her, and if she knew how to before she died she certainly doesn't know now. She did lose her memory when she came here, which is odd. Most souls who pass here often have memories of everything intact, but rumor has it Haruka just showed up. The woman who brought Haruka to the Soutaichou was surprisingly Yoruichi herself. She reported Haruka was a powerful girl who could blossom into a Taichou once she learned Bankai.

Haruka, however, did not agree. She had several times been reported as a terrible student back at the academy. No one knew why her behavior and attitude was so god awful, but she just didn't care for anyone or anything but herself. She did whatever she wanted, to put it simply, she broke a lot of rules.

Soutaichou then let her take a Shinigami test, which she passed with flying colors. She was so powerful; the other students couldn't spar with her. She came to the Seritei and she was only seen at Gin's hip. Then she would get to know Aizen, always bugging him while he worked. She opened just a bit, to the point where Matsumoto squirmed her way into Haruka's heart and practically FORCED Haruka to open up to others.

I was one of those she didn't open up to. She and I just couldn't make a conversation, nor stand in the same room with one another.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as Haruka took a step close to me. I blinked at her and kept walking, wondering why she advanced towards me? Was she scared?

I decided to ignore it as we arrived at the gate and I spoke up. "Hitsugaya-Taichou, entering to see the Soutaichou for the meeting do I have permission to enter?"

There was a short silence and the gates made a bang noise. "Permission to entry is granted, Hitsugaya-Taichou."

I heard Haruka scoff. "Wow, people do respect you, Chibi-kun." She smirked up at me.

"Says the midget." I smiled at her. "You're kawaii for a shortie~." It was my turn to tease her now. I watched her face turn a bit pink like her eyes.

"B-Baka! You're barely taller!" She jabbed a finger into my chest. "I-I'll get taller than you, you just wait and see!"

I walked down the hall with an amused smirk on my face. "Haruka, you know something?"

She pouted at me. "What?"

I gave her my honest opinion. "You'd… be cute if you smiled."

She blinked at me and laughed softly. "…What's there to smile and be happy about?"

I was about to ask her what did she mean, but I saw the door leading to the Meeting Place and I pushed the doors open. The Taichou stood proudly in the usual line. Soutaichou merely stood from his seat and slammed his cane down.

-_-_-_-_-Caged Loveless Phoenix-_-_-_-_-

~Haruka POV (I switch a lot xD)

Soi-Fon and I were on sister-sister terms. She and I helped each other with everything; she liked to race me around the Soul Society. So far she's won 12 of our 15 races, she's that quick! I love her stories of Yoruichi, they're so hilarious. I love how Soi-Fon and I look up to Yoruichi, but I think of Soi-Fon love for her like an odd obsession. Remember telling you, dear reader, that I like to think of friends as my flowers? Well, Soi-Fon is my Tulip.

Unohana is like a mother to me. She's always so sweet, fixing up even my simplest of injuries. I go to her for advice quite often, and she soothes me when I'm mad or sad. She's so beautiful; I wish I looked like her. She's even given me a nickname; she calls me Pumpkin, which is embarrassing in public of course! She cooked lunch for me all the time and whose Spicy Curry I have fallen in love with. Unohana was my Clementine flower, because she was gentle and pretty like the flower itself.

Tosen is one of the Taichou that I was not too fond of. He was always creepy to me! I totally felt uncomfortable in his presence. I hated being near him, as did he. We avoid each other as much as possible. I didn't hate him, but I didn't like him either.

Byakuya and I were also close friends. I knew what made him smile, laugh, and what flustered him. Yes, I had the 'great and almighty' Byakuya wrapped around my little fingers. I loved Byakuya almost as much as my two favorite Taichous.

Komamura, the fox that would kill me in my sleep if I EVER called him by his first name. He and I weren't friends, more like acquaintances. He didn't hate me, but he didn't really like making conversation with me. Our conversations were often about how annoying some people are around here, or about how peaceful the world is. I can't say if he's a friend or not…

Kenpachi, my very best friend! I loved that man to death! He and Yachiru were so cute, and he was always telling me how cute I am (which I didn't like, but if I said so he'd point his sword at me and demand a fight .). He thinks Yachiru and I are secretly sisters because of our eyes and both our bad sense of directions. Kenpachi and I are usually hanging out whenever we aren't busy. Kenpachi is my Azalea flower.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi… I hated this man to the very core of my heart and soul. If he died, I probably wouldn't care. He tested me for 8 months, and it was the worst. I still have scars and bruises and burns! Those 8 months felt like 200 years to me! However, due to his testing, I had the ability to run at fast speeds so I had to thank him for that. However, I still hated the freaky scientist.

Shunsui was like a playful uncle to me. He always knew how to put a small smile on my face, of course I rarely smiled, but he could even make me laugh until my ribs hurt. I was always putting things in his sake, but it's like he wouldn't even taste it! He loved teasing me, but sometimes it ended up with me taking his hat until he said sorry to me. He even bought me a hat like his, so whenever I'm around him, I wear it atop my head. Shunsui is one of my favorite flowers, a Camellia!

Jushiro Ukitake, the sickly man I've grown more attached to than I should. However, I looked up to Jushiro as a wise grandfather figure. He was always there when I was ill, telling me stories and fixing me up. He often kept me company when I was lonely so I did the same for him in return. I loved Jushiro very much! Apple blossoms, was the flower I named Jushiro after.

Aizen was my outstanding flower, my Cherokee Rose. He was an amazing man, very upsetting how he didn't have a wife. If I was older, Aizen would be nice man to have. Don't go there you perverted readers; I wouldn't want Aizen as a husband or anything, I'm young! Aizen was my second friend; he sparred with me and gave me plenty of my advice. Aizen was my father figure, so bold and wise. He was everything I wanted in a father. His embraces were always familiar and I loved the warm feelings that came with it. He was affectionate, his pats to my head and cheeks made me smile a bit all the time. His goodnight kissed on the top of my head always made me feel loved and appreciated.

Gin was my onii-chan and very best friend, like Kenpachi, but I loved Gin with every fiber in my being. He was my first friend since I arrived in Soul Society. I was with him almost any time I could. He introduced me to the other Taichou, helped me make friends, but even he couldn't help me really open up. Gin was my light, my Peach Blossom, my life, my everything… My onii-chan I would die for without a second thought. Nothing was taking me away from my Gin onii-chan and that's a promise. Gin even gave me the title of being his 'baby angel'. I knew I wasn't an angel nor would I ever become one, but when he called me that, I felt myself being able to fly forever with no regrets.

Then there was Toshiro Hitsugaya, or Chibi-kun. I didn't know what to think of him. Our little chat on the way down the hall actually gave me a bit of… happiness? Amusement? We actually weren't yelling at one another and it felt nice…? I admit his smirk was kinda cute on his face. His eyes glistened a bit and even his posture seemed to have relaxed. His body language made it seem almost as if he were enjoying himself with me. He liked teasing me I guess?

Goddamn it, when did I get so observant!? Over Toshiro, no less!?

"Haruka Phoenix," the Soutaichou Yamamoto spoke up with his rough voice that I often laughed at in my head, "Today is a big day for you."

I blinked at this, getting confused at his words. He seemed to notice my look and continued. "I brought you here to the Seireitei so you could master Bankai, but you have hardly made any kinds of progress. You seem to be ignoring many rules and are causing problems for the Shinigami of the Seireitei."

I rolled my eyes at this, but I knew if I said the wrong words that old geezer wouldn't hesitate to burn me to ashes. My flames wouldn't stand a chance against his for a second! "S-So why am I here?" I asked.

"I shall be putting you in a Squad, as a Seat." He answered, and I felt my heart stop. Putting me in a Squad? Me becoming a Seat for a Squad!?

Is this how badly this man wanted me to become a freaking Taichou!? I was still young! I have things I want to do and more rules I've yet to break! I wasn't ready! I didn't want to end up as boring and strict as Toshiro!

"Old man, wait a second! I-I'm not ready!" I tried to keep talking but the Soutaichou slammed his cane down, scaring me half to death. I even stumbled back and landed on my ass like a fool.

"Haruka Phoenix, the Taichous and I have decided this! You will obey to your superiors." He spoke harshly and I flinched in fear. This man knew how to get to me, and it irritated me to the very core. I hate that old geezer.

I couldn't find any words. I couldn't decipher any feelings in my body at all. I felt like fate was laughing and making a fool of me.

"Now, Haruka, your Taichou will be the one who trains you and keeps a 24 hour watch over you. Once you have been assigned to your Squad, you will stay either beside your Taichou or beside the Fukotaichou at all times until you are trusted enough with the rules. Do you understand?" Soutaichou sat back down as he cleared his throat.

"Hai." I nodded, but held back a mocking laugh. I wasn't trying to die from this man's flames.

"Now, Taichou, amongst yourselves, decide who Haruka Phoenix will be the new seat of." Yamamoto watched us, tugging at his Taichou coat. I turned to the Taichous behind me as they stepped forwards.

It was a deathly silence among all of us for what felt like a decade! Finally, my 'mother' spoke up.

"I believe Hitsugaya-Taichou will be a great man for Haruka to work with." Unohana spoke, a smile on her face. My jaw dropped and Toshiro's eyes widened.

"What!?" Toshiro and I shrieked in unison.

This couldn't happen.

I wouldn't allow it.

No.

**Never.**

Chibi-kun and I together in a squad!? He wouldn't allow it either! He hates me! Right!?

"…Haruka," Toshiro turned to me as the other Taichous nodded in approval.

"You'll become my 3rd seat."

I was trapped.

-_-_-_-_-Caged Loveless Phoenix-_-_-_-_-

~Toshiro POV

"Matsumoto, I'm back." I opened the door to my office to see Matsumoto playing cards with Hinamori Momo, smiles plastered on both their faces.

"Shiro-chan, welcome back!" Momo smiled happily, making me hold back a blush.

"Stop calling me that, it's Hitsugaya-Taichou!" I retorted, but she just stuck her tongue out at me and puffed her cheeks. She stopped and stood up, rather confused.

"Shiro-chan, who's that?" Momo tilted her head and Matsumoto stood up excited like she had won the lottery or something.

"Haru-chan!" Rangiku dashed from the couch and pulled Haruka into a tight embrace, making Haruka let out a cute squeak.

Did I really just friggin' squeak?

"Ran-chan!" Haruka blinked in surprise and smiled just a bit. Matsumoto let her go and pulled her (well, yanked really) over to Momo.

"Momo, this is Haruka Phoenix! She's my bestie I've been bragging about~!" Rangiku pushed Haruka towards Momo, making her stumble a bit. "Don't be shy, say hello!"

"H-Hey." Haruka spoke softly, looking straight up at Hinamori, who gave a blank expression.

"Konnichiwa." Momo said in a somewhat heavy tone, making me stop my pace I was making to my desk to finish my paperwork. I looked over my shoulder at the two.

"I'm the new 3rd seat for Squad 10..." Haruka didn't sound too excited when she said those words. Momo just nodded.

"Haruka, let's talk again sometime. I'm going to get some rest. Goodnight Shiro-chan, goodnight Rangiku." Momo headed for the door and slowly looked over her shoulder at Haruka. "Goodnight and sweet dreams Haruka." She slowly closed the door and Haruka tensed up.

"She's just like the others." Haruka growled under her breath and I sat at my desk.

"Momo's not like that. She knows not to judge a book by their cover." I told her, trying to reassure her. Haruka sighed and glared at me.

"I'll be your 3rd Seat, Chibi-kun, but remember that I won't be nice. I don't like this place and I don't trust you. Just know that I won't be following your orders." Haruka sat on the couch and laid down. "I'm getting some sleep."

"You'll sleep with Matsumoto in her bedroom." I told her, sitting at my desk. "Get up."

"Haru-chan! Lets go sleep in my room! Like a sleepover!" Matsumoto was practically about to bounce out of her clothes. I shook my head at her childish behavior.

"B-But Ran-chan..!" Haruka tried to reject, but Matsumoto yanked her up and tucked Haruka under her arm. Matsumoto opened the door and gave me an excited wave.

"Oyasuminasai, Taichou!" Matsumoto ran out of my office with a yelling Haruka, demanding that Matsumoto put her down. I groaned as the doors slammed shut.

"Why does something tell me I'll regret this?" I shook my head, picked up my pen, and got to work.

**Haruka has been seated! Get it!? XD**

**What's Momo's deal with my Haruka!?**

**Don't worry, I'm not making Momo a bitch in this series~**

**~Thank you so much for following my story:**

**7ShadowsUnleashed**

**Buzooka Zooka**

**Kaddannatum**

**Naruhinalove3**

**Nyx'sBlackRose**

**Thedarkness15**

**Dame LeeLee**

**Kaadannatum**

**~Thank you very much for favorite my story:**

**Naruhinalove3**

**poisedrose**

**Dame LeeLee**

**And thank you to everyone who is reading! Please review~ **


	3. Troubles, Time, and Tears

Caged Loveless Phoenix

**Blue: Yay, we get some early fluff~**

**Unohana: I would not exactly call it fluff…**

**Rangiku: It is to us! Besides, this story is going to be long, so lots of fluff is needed!**

**Rukia: We need to come up with a couple name for these two…**

**Rangiku: How about… Harushiro?**

**Rukia: Or we could use Shiruka?**

**Toshiro and Haruka: We're not a couple!**

**Blue: Aw you're both so cute when you're mad! Anyways! Onto the story!**

**~Bleach 03: Troubles, Time, and Tears**

~Haruka POV

"Hitsugaya-Taichou."

Toshiro took a step forwards and looked down shamefully at his feet. His ripped up black uniform had holes all over, none big enough to really let wind through. His white hair was pretty much brown from the dirt and dust covered him from head to toe. His left cheek left a small dried trail of blood and his right cheek had scratches. His arms were covered with minor wounds and his uniform sleeves had slid to his elbows, showing his… I hate to admit, **sexy** upper body.

I looked about as terrible as he did, if not, better. My hair was sticking up all over the place and as I shook my head, piles of dirt would scatter across the ground. My cheeks were scratched up and my uniform was tattered, good thing I cut off the sleeves on all my uniforms or it would've looked worse. My Shinigami uniform had also been opened, enough to where my tummy and breasts could be viewed, but I had covered it by tying what was left of my sash around me to cover most of it up.

"Hai, Soutaichou?" Toshiro gulped, knowing this wasn't going to be good news for him. "Sir, I can explain all of this."

"I don't want to hear it! This was nothing but a children's quarrel!" Old Man Yama slammed his cane down and I yelped, hoping he wasn't too pissed off. Oh who am I kidding, he looked enraged. "This isn't the first time you two have caused destruction!"

Sadly, he was right. Toshiro and I had nearly wrecked half of the Seireitei about three days ago and Squad 10 had to clear up all of it before sunset. It was awful. This time, the damages were just on our bodies and this fight between us was minor. I had only become 3rd Seat for Squad 10 only about a month ago. Toshiro and I hadn't gotten along since.

Every morning I did my usual routine. Woke up, ate breakfast, showered, got dressed, went to get Toshiro's paperwork and dropped it off. Then I got to work on my own. After about a good five hours (without interruptions from Ran-chan and the other annoying twerps), I'd be done. After that, I played the _delightful _game of playing **fetch **for Toshiro until he was done with his work or ran out of errands for me to do. Not even ten seconds after, we'd starting fighting every day it was like this. We hadn't started physically hitting each other until one day he smacked my back with a newspaper and called me a _loyal dog_. I bit his arm and that was our first physical brawl, which had happened five days ago.

Now here we were, in trouble for yet another fight.

Now, let me explain to you, dear reader what happened since the old bastard won't let Toshiro tell the story:

-_-_-_-_-Caged Loveless Phoenix-_-_-_-_-

_*Earlier Today*_

_I was happily doodling in my sketch book on the couch in Toshiro's office, humming a song to myself softly. The sound of Toshiro's pen dancing across the pages quickly made me impressed. I shot my head up like a ferret and smirked._

"_You're pretty fast, Chibi-kun." I stood up and twirled to his desk, since I had a good day today with Ran-chan and Rukia. I even got a big batch of cookies and shared them with Aizen and Gin, who happily watched the Sakura Trees with me outside as they listened to me complain about how much of a total turd Toshiro was to me. My day was loads of fun._

"_I'm taller than you. Don't bother me because you're bored. Go outside." Toshiro responded bluntly, not even bothering to look up from his papers. He just kept signing away to his heart's content. I pouted at this and poked his forehead._

"_You're like, hardly taller than me. People can't tell the difference!" I crossed my arms and he poked my forehead back._

"_Please, you and I both know I'm taller by a good 3-4 inches." Toshiro smirked as he stacked his papers nearly. I blushed faintly at that, I hated that smirk of his! It always made my heart skip a beat lately…_

"_So is that the only thing 'the great child prodigy Toshiro Hitsugaya' can be proud of?" I scoffed and sat on his desk, crossing my legs all sexy like with an amused look on my face._

"_N-No." Toshiro looked away and blushed slightly. I leaned close to him and he backed his head away a bit. "H-Haruka…"_

"_Who would've guessed you get flustered so easily?" I grinned, a fake one of course, and flipped my ponytail (I decided not to wear my usual pigtails). Toshiro cleared his throat, but his voice still seemed a bit soft as he spoke._

"_I-I'm not flustered around some flat chested witch." He glared at me, holding back his amused smirk. My head snapped back and I curled my hands into fists until my knuckles turned whiter than they already were._

"_I'm not flat chested! I have breasts; it's just this uniform is so baggy it makes it look small!" I jumped on top of his desk and he picked up his papers._

"_Haruka Phoenix, you get off that desk right now!" He ordered harshly, grabbing my ankle. I kicked him in the face, which was a total accident. My eyes widen as I watched him stumble back a bit._

"_C-Chibi-kun!" I cried, going to him. He scowled and tackled me onto the floor. I yelped in pain as my back made contact with the wood._

"_I'll make you pay." He glared and whispered darkly. I flipped us over so I could straddle him, but soon enough we were tumbling and rolling down the halls of the Squad 10 barracks. People stopped and stared as we shouted curse words at one another over and over, rolling until we even got outside. The people outside of the Seireitei watched in horror as they noticed the Squad 10 Taichou wrestling with the Pink Haired Demon Shinigami. By the time we stopped rolling around we were out of breath and I was on top of him, sitting on his hips. He squirmed underneath me and I pinned his arms down._

"_H-Haruka let go of me!" Toshiro shouted._

"_No way you started this I'm ending it!" I yelled back. This caused us both to growl and inhales a breath big enough for the both of us to shout:_

"_I hate you!"_

_Soon, the sun was blocked by two tall figures. Toshiro and I looked up from our glaring contest and saw Rangiku and Renji looming over us._

"_Abarai, Matsumoto, what are you two doing here?" Toshiro scowled and tried to sit up, but I forcefully pinned him back down. He grunted and moved his hips up a bit, making me blush profusely. T-This just f-felt wrong a-and w-weird!_

"_Um… Taichou?" Matsumoto spoke up and we looked at her. "Y-You two weren't… doing naughty things were you?"_

_I tilted my head in confusion. Then my eyes widen as I heard Toshiro gasp sharply. His messy hair and clothing was the last thing on my mind, my eyes landed right on… his body. His chest, every part of his upper body screamed __**man**__. I realized my hands gripped his black uniform, his clean white Squad 10 coat lying in Renji's arms. Had I pulled his uniform open during the wrestling!?_

_Not only that… Toshiro's hands clutched onto my now untied sash and partly opened uniform, showcasing my white laced bra to him and him alone…!_

_Toshiro merely turned pink as my face blasted in a deep shade of red. We released our grip on each other and tried to scurry away, but Rangiku quickly grabbed me and tucked me under her arm. Renji had snatched Toshiro and the two Fukutaichou had flash stepped us to Old Man Yama for a report…_

Those were the orders of anyone in the Seireitei; reporting me and Toshiro if we had gotten in a fight. This fight wasn't so bad, but of course not even Rangiku could bail us out, at least she tried. Usually, being lectured wasn't so bad. I often ignored whatever words were spilling out of the old man's mouth. Toshiro looked so ashamed in front of me, almost as if he would break out in tears in a moment. I bit my lip as the old man kept listing out the horrible things we had done. I took a deep breath, exhaling and I spoke softly.

"It was my fault, sir."

-_-_-_-_-Caged Loveless Phoenix-_-_-_-_-

~Toshiro POV

My head quickly shot up and I looked over my shoulder at Haruka. Her eyes focused to the nearest wall, obviously avoiding eye contact with me. Was she… defending me?

"Excuse me?" Soutaichou spoke up and I gritted my teeth. No, I won't allow this.

"Haruka, be quite." I hissed, hoping she would listen to me just this once before we both were put in more trouble than we already were in. We wouldn't have been in this if she had be quite before like she was supposed to.

Haruka ignored me. "Soutaichou, it isn't Chibi's fault. It was mine for disobeying orders. He doesn't like to be bothered doing his paper work and I ended up distracting him. I caused the fight to brew, making my Taichou discipline me. Please forgive our actions sir. I take full responsibility and blame. I will accept any punishment you dish out, sir." Haruka then bowed, almost perfectly if her ankle wasn't so swollen. My eyes widened at her sudden change in behavior, she was so mature and polite. Her voice held a strong, prideful sound almost too confident. This was a side of Haruka I had yet to see and it amazed me. I then snapped out of my thoughts and bowed beside her.

"Forgive my 3rd seat for interrupting you, Soutaichou." I spoke, but couldn't find any more words to speak. We both stood, looking at one another. This was a side of Haruka I wouldn't mind seeing more often. "Please, allow us both to take whatever punishment you decide."

"I'll excuse this for now, but next time I won't be so lenient. You two may go, get bandaged up and rest well." Soutaichou stood from her seat and began to walk away. "You two seem to be getting along better, stay that way."

Haruka and I left his office and walked in silence for a while. I didn't know what to say or think. Haruka had just saved us from _god knows what punishment _that would have ensued. There were only two words that could escape my throat.

"Thank you." I exhaled, letting go of a breath I didn't even know I was holding. Haruka looked stunned at my gratitude and crossed her arms, looking away from me once again.

"Y-Your welcome, Chibi-kun." She answered finally and stumbled a bit over her feet. I leaned to her and supported her as she winced in pain from her ankle. I lifted her a bit and gave a look of concern.

"Are you alright? I didn't mean to be so rough back there to be honest." I began to walk again, her hopping beside me.

"I'm fine." She answered bluntly and then looked at me. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

I tried not to glance at her bouncing chest as I looked at her. "W-Well you helped me so I'm merely returning the favor for you."

"Even though I got you into this mess? I'm always getting us into all kinds of troubles." She smirked and I chuckled. As true as it was, for some reason hearing her say it brought a twinge of pain to my heart.

"If you want to make it up to me, help me with the rest of the paperwork after we get bandaged up." I smirked back as her cheeks puffed out.

"F-Fine then! I still hate you, Chibi-kun!" She pouted and I looked away, a smirk of amusement plastered onto my face. Haruka Phoenix, she actually was pretty cute.

…You didn't hear that from me.

_*Lets skip ahead to the office in Squad 10! I want some fluffs!*_

"Oi! Be gentle with that!"

"It's rubbing alcohol it's supposed to sting Haruka."

"Says you! Why are you dabbing so hard!?"

"It's a deep cut! Just hold still so I can wipe it properly. Do you want an infection?"

Haruka sat on the couch, biting her lip and whimpering in pain. I finished and quickly wrapped a bandage around it.

"There you go. Don't walk around too much, you'll need to relax for the rest of the week." I stood up; fixing the bandages Haruka had tied around my head. I should be feeling as good as new tomorrow. I stepped to my desk and sat, beginning to work on my papers in silence.

I had a lot on my mind, things I didn't even want to think about. Haruka, she's seemed awfully nice to me since we left from that lecture. Had she turned a new leaf? People do change. Now that I think about it…

"Oi."

My head looked up from my papers and I looked at Haruka beside me, pulling up a chair. She sat beside me and took a stack of papers. I stared at her in shock and she blushed faintly at this.

"Why are you lookin at me like that?!" She growled and I looked at my lap, finding the interest to pull at my white coat.

"I didn't think you'd be seriously helping me." I dug around in my desk drawers and handed her a highlighter and a pen. "Highlight the important parts and sign things I should read so I don't have to read the whole thing. Then pass it to me so I can sign, got it?"

"Hai." Haruka nodded and got to work almost immediately. I watched as she began to skim the reading, frowning slightly and looking confused. I blinked at her and couldn't help but laugh a bit. Haruka looked at me and scowled. "Oh be quiet you asshole!"

"I can't help it. You look so helpless." I chuckled and hid my lips behind my hand trying my hardest not to laugh. I leaned towards her and began to explain mostly everything.

-_-_-_-_-Caged Loveless Phoenix-_-_-_-_-

"We're almost finished." Haruka looked at the last stack and the crickets outside chirped loudly. Haruka rubbed her eyes and I glanced at the clock, signing my name onto the bottom of a paper.

"It's almost one in the morning." I told her, looking at her as she highlighted a paragraph with determination. I chuckled a bit and stood up from my seat.

"Go shower, you smell like sweat, dirt, and shame." Haruka smirked as she put emphasis on the word 'shame'. I grabbed a newspaper and smacked her head with it.

"You're one to talk." I scoffed and rolled my eyes as I walked towards the door to my room. I smirked and looked over my shoulder at her. "Don't try to peak at me in the shower, Haruka you pervert."

Haruka turned red and slipped out of her chair, sitting on the floor shocked. She glared at me and pointed to my room, scowling. "Go shower! Now Chibi!"

She threw her chair cushion at me and I quickly ran into my room, closing the door behind me. I leaned against the door and smirked.

My third seat was an interesting little bird, a pretty little Phoenix.

-_-_-_-_-Caged Loveless Phoenix-_-_-_-_-

~Haruka POV

That stupid perverted jerk! I hope he falls in the shower and breaks his neck! He irks me to no ends, that bastard!

I sat back in my chair and quickly signed the last paper in the stack, holding my cramped hand as I finished. I sighed heavily, leaning back and propping my feet onto the desk. Why was that jackass of a taichou on my mind?

He laughed at me, he smirked, and he even was being nice to me. He must want something from me. Does he want to be my friend? No. I don't want any more friends. Gin, Aizen, and Ran-chan are all I need. Toshiro didn't need to get into my problems…

I glanced at his white taichou coat he left and sighed. I picked it up and folded it, placing it on the desk. I tucked my head in my arms on the desk and yawned. I'll say goodnight to him and then tell him how much of a pest he is…

I hate him… So much…

-_-_-_-_-Caged Loveless Phoenix-_-_-_-_-

~Toshiro POV

I dried my hair with the towel and wrapped it around my neck, sighing heavily as I sat on my bed. I lay peacefully, wearing a simple white shirt and blue shorts that matched my eyes. I stared at the ceiling and let a bit of water drip from my hair. I wonder what Haruka is doing…

I sat up and my eyes widen. I'd been gone that long! Haruka probably broke something or didn't finish the work! I dashed out of my room and my eyes widened at the sight at my desk.

Haruka slept with her arms tucked under her head, her lips curled in a cute shape almost like an 'O'. Her little fang could be seen in her mouth and her hair was let down from its ponytail, looking wavy as it framed her small body. Strands of hair covered her slightly flushed cheeks. I groaned and walked to her.

"Damn it Haruka, you lazy bird." I walked to her and looked at my white Squad 10 coat which she had neatly folded. I picked it up and threw it over her. If I took her to her room, I would wake her roommates. I pushed the hair from her cheeks and looked away. "You're more negatives than positives. No third seat of mine is going to laze around like this." I smirked and threw my coat around her shoulders. "However, you did well today. I'm very proud to call you my third seat. Sleep well and have sweet dreams, Haruka."

Every night, I usually had nightmares. Maybe, just maybe, I wouldn't have one tonight.

Just this one night.

**Fluff complete!**

**Thanks to all my faves and follows! They mean a lot!**

**My new favorite Anime: Black Bullet!**

**Its new but the first two episodes already put it in my Top 5 faves!**

**THE OPENING IS AMAZING I'VE BEEN SINGING IT AND LISTENING TO IT THIS WHOLE CHAPTER!**

**Was the fluff for this chapter good? **

**Anyways, I need help with a couple name for Toshiro and Haruka.**

**Harushiro or Shiruka? Or do you have a name of your own?**

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter should be coming soon!**


End file.
